


For the First Time

by TheaterBecca5002



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterBecca5002/pseuds/TheaterBecca5002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into Kurt's feelings as he and Blaine share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

It was a moment that Kurt would never forget. It wasn't a awkward clunky kiss with a girl whose mouth had tasted half of the school, or a horrifying sloppy kiss from a guy who had made his life a living hell, but a real, Broadway musical kind of kiss, which Kurt had wanted for a long time.

Kurt looked up to Blaine, who until a few weeks ago seemed so sure of who he was and he worried that the conversation or lack thereof he had with Blaine about sex the week before was too revealing. He was such a romantic, and he sometimes wondered if that wasn't something he should be ashamed of. But having Blaine, a boy he felt so much for, telling Kurt how much he moved him as he felt the slight weight of Blaine's warm hand on his was one of the most romantic moments of his life. Feeling Blaine's hand pressed against his cheek and his mouth on his made the younger boy wonder for a moment if it was dream, or another one of his fantasies, although those usually involved Blaine riding in on a horse in a billow shirt. But no, he knew it was real. And as he touched his fingers to Blaine's face in return, Kurt realized that for the first time in his life, he felt completely content with who he was.


End file.
